<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fog Legends by 1StaleDonut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682748">Fog Legends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1StaleDonut/pseuds/1StaleDonut'>1StaleDonut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1StaleDonut/pseuds/1StaleDonut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Lisa Garland and Cybil Bennett are "Legendary" skins for Cheryl, they're technically their own characters in the Entity's realm lore-wise, so I made this to write up their own lore and perk concepts as if they had been released as their own Survivors.</p><p>I was originally planning to just write lore for these two, but I think I might include some unofficial characters later on, too. If there's a licensed character that you'd like to see in DbD, leave a request!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fog Legends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was originally planning to just write lore for Lisa and Cybil, but I think I might include some unofficial characters later on, too, both from requests and my own personal choices. If there's a licensed character that you'd like to see in DbD as a Survivor, leave a request! **Please keep it to characters that you genuinely think would fit in DbD, though.**</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lisa Garland</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Character Info</strong>
</p><p>          Growing up in the quaint town of Silent Hill, Lisa Garland had big dreams. As a child, she attended Midwich Elementary School and aspired to be a successful actress in her adulthood; however, that aspiration was soon crushed by her family, who pressured her into nursing. Not only did it “offer more stability” than acting according to her family, but it was also a family tradition that had been upheld for generations. To go against that tradition was to go against her family itself, so Lisa caved into the pressure and became a nurse.</p><p>          Eventually, Lisa found a job close to home at Alchemilla Hospital, but it turned out to be much worse than she had expected from her already undesired career. The doctor she worked under was in cahoots with a local cult. One of the hospital’s patients, a young girl who had suffered serious burns, was of great interest to the cult, and the doctor needed Lisa to keep her alive without letting anyone know about her. To accomplish this, he got Lisa addicted to narcotics, forcing her to help him further the cult’s agenda.</p><p>          For seven years, Lisa lived a nightmare. Her dependency on the narcotics worsened, and she began experiencing both hallucinations and mood swings as side effects of taking them. Around this time, the cult’s malicious plans came to fruition, and Lisa, being in the wrong place at the wrong time, was killed.</p><p>          Lisa Garland may have died, but her spirit was not allowed the rest that it deserved. The patient she had so arduously cared for all those years had psychic powers, and these immense powers were projected upon the town of Silent Hill, manifesting strange monsters and people as well as capturing innocent bystanders within this nightmare dimension. Since her patient had known Lisa for so long, Lisa’s spirit was one of these manifestations. She was completely unaware of her death, awaking to find herself alone in the now empty Alchemilla Hospital. While there, she was comforted by her encounters with a man, Harry Mason. They were frequently separated, but knowing that she had someone else to depend on gave Lisa courage,</p><p>          With this newfound courage, Lisa wandered the hospital in search of answers, and made a terrible mistake. Lisa set aside her fears and investigated the hospital’s basement. Unbeknownst to her, this was the place where she had cared for the psychic patient before being killed.</p><p>          Upon entering the basement, Lisa recalled all the memories that this nightmare world had taken away from her… including that of her death. In her eyes, she was no longer any different from the creatures wandering the hospital. In that moment, she thought of the life that she had thrown away. She could have been famous. She could have been an actress. She could have been happy. It was too late now; Lisa Garland had wasted her life to please her family. Now, she was nothing more than a monster. She had died without even realizing it.</p><p>          Distraught, Lisa left the basement. Soon after, the man who had inspired her to find the truth came back to her. She begged him to save her from herself, but she knew deep down that there was nothing he could do. He pushed her away and ran from the room, leaving her alone… so alone.</p><p>          As Lisa banged on the door, still begging for him to save her from an undeserved fate, she noticed a thick fog swirling around her. More drug-induced hallucinations? The thought made her cry even harder, squeezing her eyes shut and praying to someone, anyone, that she could wake up from this nightmare.</p><p>          After some time, Lisa finally opened her eyes. The nightmarish hospital was gone. Was it over? Could she finally rest? No, she was still in a nightmare. Just a different one.</p><p>          In this nightmare, she wasn’t the monster anymore.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Description + Perks</strong>
</p><p>A kind-hearted nurse, Lisa Garland’s 3 personal perks, <strong>Shattered Memories</strong>, <strong>Caretaker</strong>, and <strong>Shared Revelation</strong>, allow her to support her teammates and receive support from them in turn.</p><p><strong>Shattered Memories: </strong>Your past hardships make you well-equipped to face new ones. Upon being injured for the first time, each subsequent injury gives you a <strong>10%/20%/30% </strong>increase to your altruistic action speeds for <strong>90 </strong>seconds. <strong>This perk does not stack with itself, but it does stack with other altruistic speed increases.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“</em>
  </strong>
  <em>I want to be an actress. But mom was a nurse, and her mom was a nurse… So I’m going to be a nurse.” –Lisa Garland</em>
</p><p><strong>Caretaker: </strong>You’ve devoted your life to caring for others, and you are rewarded for it. Each time that you heal another Survivor for a full health state, gain a token up to <strong>3 </strong>tokens. At any time, press the <strong>activate ability button </strong>to use your tokens. Each token gives you the <strong>haste </strong>effect for <strong>5/10/15 </strong>seconds. <strong>Caretaker </strong>has a cooldown of <strong>60/50/40 </strong>seconds.</p><p>
  <em>“Let’s get the hell out of this crazy town. Run off. The two of us.” –Lisa Garland</em>
</p><p><strong>Shared Revelation: </strong>Dangerous situations make you realize new things about yourself and those around you. Any time that see the aura of an <strong>object, other Survivor, or the Killer, </strong>that aura is also revealed to your teammates for <strong>6/9/12 </strong>seconds. Revealing the aura of the Killer to your teammates makes you scream, notifying the Killer of your location, and you receive the <strong>Exposed </strong>status effect <strong>until you reveal the aura of something/someone besides the Killer to your teammates.</strong> <strong>Shared Revelation </strong>has a cooldown of <strong>60/45/30 </strong>seconds.</p><p>
  <em>“I get it now. Why I’m still alive even though everyone else is dead.” –Lisa Garland</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Comments and character requests are appreciated and welcome! **Please keep it to characters that you genuinely think would fit in DbD, though.**</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>